Computers and computer software applications provide users tremendous assistance with data entry and manipulation, document preparation, music and photography generation and enjoyment, and the like. Unfortunately, many users often are not able to fully utilize their software application products because either they don't know that a helpful function is available, they don't understand the nature of a helpful function, or they know of a function, but they don't know how to use it.
In the case of computer-implemented spreadsheet applications, many users don't use spreadsheet tables because they don't actually understand what spreadsheet tables are, and even if they do understand the nature of spreadsheet tables, they often don't know how to create and/or use them. Thus, an improvement and technical advantage would be gained by providing efficient conversion of data ranges to table objects automatically or after suggestion/acceptance by users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.